


I could hardly see for tears

by by_no_one_more_than_me (Lady_Cleo)



Category: Entrapment (1999)
Genre: Boys don't cry - but men do, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/by_no_one_more_than_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>boys don't cry, but a real man does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could hardly see for tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violentdarlings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentdarlings/gifts).



The night Mac held her following their minor mutual meltdown, she’d settled in his arms. His lips still tingled from the illicit press of her mouth, but he’d felt tears prick the backs of his eyes like thorns on a rose stem. Things were clear - almost painfully so - but at the moment he could hardly see for tears. All the more so because he knew he could not let them fall. A trickle of saline over the bared skin of her shoulder would break more than his rule.

If she felt, if she looked, if she _saw_ , it just might break his heart.

* * *

 

The faint scent of diesel and brake cable hung in the air, blending with a teasing trace of her perfume. The phantom press of her against him, front and back, made his hands itch to draw her closer. Instead he settled them against his knees, clasping tight to get a grip. And he felt the strange melancholy he felt around her wash over him again. It was ridiculous, but he’d told the truth. He had been prepared for every eventuality, every possibility, absolutely everything - except her.

And now she was gone. Gone for good. And really it was for the best. But that didn’t stop him from swallowing hard against the sudden lump in his throat, the sting of moisture that threatened.

(In a minute it wouldn’t matter- she’d be back, and they’d be in each other’s arms. Off and plotting their next daring caper, ready to take on the world as long as they could do it together.)

But right now he didn’t know that. So he let it build, simmering under the surface, and watched the world so quiet and clear blur like a watercolor.

**Author's Note:**

> this movie always got to me. (I've got a thing for piano scores, heist films, and older men. sue me.)  
> but after my most recent re-watch, I noticed the subtle glimmer in his eyes a few times and decided to run with the spark of inspiration it gave.  
> hope you like it. this fandom is sadly under-represented.


End file.
